


I Know You

by Misiiio_x



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 11:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14810846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misiiio_x/pseuds/Misiiio_x
Summary: Very Short one shot for a friend of mine called Cas! (I love you btw Cas)





	I Know You

**Author's Note:**

> ooF this most likely really bad to readers and I'm sorry. This wasn't rushed but wanted t done in a day HOWEVER this IS a one shot so I shouldn't be so hard on myslef but eh...who cares the idea is cute I guess.

It definitely wasn’t the best idea to come up here, it was mid-December and the bitter cold was beginning to dry my lips and wash my face with a shade of pink. It was the only place I could go however as everything else was either locked or in use. It wasn’t surprising that not a single soul had come looking for me, I mean it was me Lucas the person who regularly walks out of class more than twice a week. I’ve always been the notorious nut-job of senior year who just so happens to have the label of fuckboy flashing above his head wherever he goes.   
I felt my hands shake as I squeezed them between my thighs, attempting to retain whatever heat had escaped already. I looked up the sky had been this same overcast grey for days no sign of snow just…gloom. It’s depressing who wants to see grey all the time, especially when you’re feeling like I am, it just amplifies the whole sadness thing. What I don’t think teachers realise the whole reason I’m “walking out and disrupting lessons” is because of them and my classmates. It’s difficult to come to here every day and be told ‘I’m stupid and not particularly smart’ it would make anyone lose the will to try at all. Why would you want to if that’s all you were being told you were, to the point in which you started to believe it? 

The door opposite me creaked open slowly and I immediately put whatever ‘guard’ I had up, if it was a teacher, which it most likely was I couldn’t how my vulnerability. Yet a girl walked through, it felt surreal I mean out of all the people which could have made an appearance it was Cas; the student body president, who I also have had a crush on for over a year. I stared in shock as she quietly closed the door behind her and walked over to me. She didn’t say a word but sat down cross-legged next to me, she didn’t say anything for quite a while actually, only the sound of our breathing and her slight shaking from the cold in my peripheral was all there was.   
Maybe ten minutes after we sat she broke the silence. “Are you going to tell me what’s wrong or what?” I looked over to her and she was staring, her eyes did this thing which always made me feel her earnestness and pureness, it was distracting. “I don’t know why you came up here but I don’t need to tell you anything…” She abruptly stood up and kicked me in the shin, I cried out in pain and grabbed on to my leg, why she did that I have no idea. 

“Lucas I’m sick and tired of this back and forth game you’re playing, do you not see me trying to make an effort to be there for you?” She scowled and crossed her arms; she never did execute angry well she always looked like a toddler throwing a tantrum. “I have constantly given you so much attention just so you wouldn’t feel like this,” She gestured to all of me.   
I sighed and looked back up at the even blanket of grey clouds, I didn’t know what to say, how do I explain to the person that I like that I feel so terribly isolated away from everything school just doesn’t have any importance anymore? I breathed out and watched the wisps of my breath convulse in the air above me. I gathered my thoughts, and gestured for her to sit opposite me, she did just that.   
“Do you have any idea how it feel to constantly be told you’re not smart or you’re not going to amount to anything? It’s the worst feeling, I feel worthless…” I bowed my head I couldn’t look her in the eyes after such a confession. “No but,” I scoffed this is exactly why we wouldn’t work out she’s the top of the class, likeable and talented. Cas even considering dating me would just devalue whatever good things she has going for her.

Cas used her fingers to lift my chin so we were looking directly at each other, inches apart. “No but, I know you and I know without a doubt you’re the sweetest person I have ever met. Don’t listen to what the others say Lucas, they’re jealous of you and your amazing hair, and smile and humour…” She chuckled and cupped my face in her hands, I felt tears well up in my eyes and she gently brushed them away with her thumb.  
Her eyes glassed over as well and she leaned her head on my shoulder, my heart was beating so loud she could probably hear it; she pulled back again so she could hug me properly. She whispered a sentence which barely made any sound at all but I heard it loud and clear. “I know you, Lucas and you know me, isn’t that enough for you, because it certainly is for me…” Maybe this means I have a chance with her after all.


End file.
